


Sugar Honey

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, Implied Violence, Kryptonian Catnip!Alex Danvers, Meets Confusion of Feelings(tm), Rationalisation of Feelings, Sam Arias Who?, black and white morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Reign is a Worldkiller. She is created, trained, bred to be perfection incarnate. Therefore she is the best at everything she does, including feelings. Obviously.





	Sugar Honey

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Chicken

Humans are, as a rule, simple and easy to understand. She has only to show the righteous their sins, punish the guilty, and the division between the two camps soon becomes clear. The guilty continue their crimes, and reap the storm that Reign so thoughtfully provides as a consequence. The innocent do not commit crime, and are left to continue their lives in peace while Reign turns her attention to those most in need of it. They do not concern her, and she does not concern them. Her system, and no doubt the system of those like her, is as simple as it is effective.

It is a simple system that she enforces, and flawless, were it not for the one persistent exception.

The exception to order, and reason, the way the world should work and the way Reign should work her will upon the world is an anomaly. Anomalies should not exist, or should be purged to allow a return to the correct path, and yet. And yet.

And yet, Reign does not act against the anomaly. In their encounters, she only does as much as is necessary to complete her tasks despite the repeated, if futile, attempts at interference. She does not linger. Any lassitude in action is an attempt to reduce the effect of her presence on the subpar materials humans choose to construct from.

The anomaly is a human, a resident of the city Reign has claimed as her own, and one who does not sin – her occupation, for all that she has none of Reign's strengths, is similar to Reign's own path, by choice rather than design - but she continuously resists Reign's efforts to bring order, seeks her out only to tell her that _she_ is the one in the wrong for bringing peace, and _constantly_ throws herself into the path of danger without regard for her own fragility. Reign is uncertain why that trait in particular bothers her so much. Given the disruptive influence she has, she should consider it fitting that her flame burns itself out despite Reign's own restraint.

Yes, their frequent interaction has resulted in a degree of familiarity, and yes she has through ingenuity and bold action managed to temporarily incapacitate a Worldkiller, and yes her tenacity is admirable for such a fragile species, but she is one of millions, _billions_ of humans. Whatever her idiocrancies, she should know better. Reign does not require assistance, nor does she welcome advice, a fact the human refuses to accept even after explanation is made.

* * *

Reign is a Worldkiller, the first of her kind this planet has seen. She is a juggernaut of justice, a relentless reminder of what it is to be held to a higher standard, an unyielding unifier under whose banner humanity will prosper. She does not get bored, or lonely, or anything that requires _companionship_ to alleviate_._ Even if she could feel those things, there is far too much crime for her to have time to spare for them.

Case in point, she locates and enters a housing unit in the midst of a residential compound to break up a gambling ring. Though they may hide, they -

She rises from the remains of the window only to find her - to find the human staring her down over a single piece of edible fowl. It's breaded. Spiced. Worldkillers do not hunger.

The human does not sin. The human is clearly standing in a residence currently being used to conduct unlawful activities. Taken at face value, the two facts are mutually exclusive. A combination of the two does not compute. One cannot sin without sinning. Therefore, her anomaly cannot be here. But she is.

Reign has a superior intellect, greater even than that of her creators. Obviously, her human must be infiltrating the group in order to bring about its destruction in accordance with the foibles of human law.

Her actions are no longer necessary, now that Reign has arrived, but her efforts are appreciated nonetheless, however small their impact relative to Reigns own. The matter settled, she turns her focus to the food still held aloft in the agent's hand. It is beginning to tear apart under its own weight.

"This does not contain adequate nutrition for an individual of your metabolic activity."

She returns it to the platter. It's the only movement in the room. The other inhabitants are appropriately frozen by Reign's presence.

"Fight. Me."

Her will to improve, despite inevitable, repeated failures is astounding. Even so, even for her, Reign will not pretend to be driven off as a pretext for the slow march of human justice to grasp at the shadow of success.

"You would lose."

But she would _try_, and wasn't that something? Almost like having an equal.


End file.
